


disaster gay squad

by donnakory



Category: DC Comics, DCU, Teen Titans (2003), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, F/F, F/M, It's basically just the gang dragging each other, M/M, Texting, They All Love Each Other A Lot, bart doesnt know how to flirt, lesbian cassie, no one is straight, shitposting, tim and conner are pining hard for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnakory/pseuds/donnakory
Summary: cassie decides it would be a good idea to create a groupchat. it may or may not have actually been a good idea.





	1. Chapter 1

<demigoddess created the group my hoes at 3:17 pm>

 

<demigoddess added bigemo, ckent, smallallen, timbo, and thebeast>

 

**demigoddess** : hey hoes!

**smallallen** : we r hoes now?

**demigoddess** : even better, you’re MY hoes

**ckent** : Why do we need a groupchat if we see each other all the time

**thebeast** : someone’s a party pooper

**timbo** : don’t mind konny, he’s just grumpy bc he hasn’t had his coffee yet

**bigemo** : I can relate to that

**ckent** : Please don’t ever call me Konny

**demigoddess** : Konny :)

**thebeast** : hey konny

**smallallen** : luv u konny!

**bigemo** : What’s up Konny

**ckent** : ..... I need new friends

**timbo** : nope u love us

**ckent** : Debatable 

**smallallen** : :((

**thebeast** : cass just curious why is your username demigoddess

**demigoddess** : because im THAT bitch

**bigemo** : She’s got a point

**demigoddess** : see this is why i love raven and raven only

**timbo** : youve known me since we were five you dont love me too?

**demigoddess** : sometimes

**timbo** : ouch. 

**ckent** : Cassie you have a new roommate right?

**smallallen** : oooh ya its the scary girl

**bigemo** : Scary?

**demigoddess** : she isn’t scary, her name is rose and she can be a little mean i guess but she’s also like. hot. as in through the roof hot 

**thebeast** : i mean i agree

**bigemo** : Oh? Do you, Gar?

**thebeast** : uhhh no lol hehe

**smallallen** : guyzz dont fite plz 

**timbo** : bart are u going to type like a 4th grader all the time or

**smallallen** : this is just how i like 2 type get used 2 it

**ckent** : Guys as we speak Bart is currently downing an entire 2 liter bottle of ginger ale. Impressed and a little grossed out

**bigemo** : You guys are in the same room and both texting in here? 

**ckent** : Cassie’s fault for adding us both

**thebeast** : conner and raven u both type so properly it’s funny

**timbo** : proper grammar is not a joke, garfield 

**ckent** : Cute, Tim

**thebeast** : >:) 

**ckent** : What

**thebeast** : nothing :) 

**timbo** : ????

**demigoddess** : rose just walked in the room and she looks so good im bout to diiiiiie why did they assign me such a hot roommate

**demigoddess** : p sure she hates me though. i’m suffering

**thebeast** : plant one on her

**demigoddess** : i’m not doing that

**ckent** : Yeah number one unspoken rule is don’t make things awkward with the roommate

**demigoddess** : it’s fine, guys. i’ll just suffer in silence :(

**timbo** : ur so brave. thanks for sharing ur story

**bigemo** : A hero in the modern age

**thebeast** : a legend unappreciated in her own time

**demigoddess** : i hate you guys sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole fic is just going to be essentially a bunch of shitposting with the core four + friends because I miss ttv3 a LOT.....
> 
> so its probably pretty obvious but just for reference: demigoddess = cassie, smallallen = bart, thebeast = gar, bigemo = raven, timbo = tim and ckent = kon
> 
> anyway for some background info: conner and bart are roommates, cassie and tim have been best friends since they were in elementary school, and raven and gar have been together for a year. 
> 
> also they're all in college  
> cassie, bart, kon and tim are freshmen  
> raven and garfield are sophomores


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cassie gets a lil crush and raven is done with gar

**demigoddess** : guys guys GUYS

**demigoddess** : guys!!!

**ckent** : What’s up

**demigoddess** : um. okay. i’m out at a club and the cutest girl is checking me out i’m hyperventilating

**bigemo** : Go talk to her!!

**demigoddess** : i CAN’T she is hot and i can’t even remember my own name rn

**timbo** : hint: it starts with a C

**demigoddess** : fuck OFF

**timbo** : im confused do u want my help or do u want me to leave

**demigoddess** : someone USEFUL

**bigemo** : Cassie honestly youre beautiful just go say hi

**smallallen** : ^^

**ckent** : ^^

**thebeast** : ^^

**timbo** : whats the worst that could happen?

**demigoddess** : i could trip and spill my drink on her

**bigemo** : Okay so hear me out then, don’t do that

**demigoddess** : helpful, thanks

**bigemo** : :)) 

**smallallen** : cass ur like the most intimidating person ever ur a badass u got this

**timbo** : bart’s right go for it

**thebeast** : and tell us how it goes

**ckent** : That too ^

**demigoddess** : ok i’m omw over to her wish me luck

**bigemo** : You got this

**ckent** : She totally has this

**thebeast** : unless she totally bombs and embarrasses herself. like farts or something

**ckent** : Or falls into a toilet accidentally

**bigemo** : How tf do you accidentally fall in a toilet

**thebeast** : maybe its more common than we realize

**bigemo** : Oh yeah, I can totally see Cassie falling into a toilet. She’s that kind of clumsy. 

**timbo** : you guys do realize she can see this when she comes back right

**thebeast** : oops. delete?

**smallallen** : u cant delete a message u already sent :(

**ckent** : Yeah, Bart has plenty of experience in that area 

**smallallen** : blocked

**ckent** : We live in the same apartment so you can’t avoid me forever even if you do that

**thebeast** : pwned!

**bigemo** : Garfield, please stop. No one says that anymore. 

**thebeast** : just cuz youre boring doesnt mean i have to be

**bigemo** : I will kick you in the shins next time we hang out

**thebeast** : oh yeah and then what? ;)

< _ thebeast has been removed from the group _ >

**smallallen** : SAVAGE

**timbo** : i love it

**bigemo** : :) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely nothing to do with my life so I'm going to update this fairly often. ALSO, timkon will be a slowburn (idk if that's the right term for this format lmao)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad goes to a party, cassie makes a move, and raven is not really a huge partier

**demigoddess** : so hey...

 **demigoddess** : is anyone going to mia’s party tonight?

 **thebeast** : i am!!!!!!!!!

 **timbo** : i would like to but honestly im soooo tired and i’ve got early classes tomorrow

 **thebeast** : tim i will pay you $50 if you come to this party and skip class tomorrow

 **demigoddess** : HA! not likely

 **ckent** : Timmy has never skipped a class in his life

 **smallallen** : its rly tragic D:

 **timbo** : excuse me

 **demigoddess** : really tim are we wrong

 

< _timbo changed the group name to stop ganging up on tim_ >

 

 **thebeast** : oops looks like we hit a nerve

 **ckent** : Come on Timbo it’s all in good fun

 **bigemo** : Anyway, I’ll be there tonight

 **smallallen** : me 2

 **timbo** : ok fine ill go if u all shut up about it

 **smallallen** : YAY!

 **bigemo** : If nothing else, go to make sure bart doesn’t injure himself or others. Drunk Bart is an unpredictable thing

 **thebeast** : drunk bart is my favourite bart

 **demigoddess** : every bart is my favourite bart. bart is my favourite person on the planet

 **smallallen** : :D :D i luv u cass

 **thebeast** : god get a room

 **demigoddess** : we’re both gay dummy

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

< _stop ganging up on tim at 9:47 pm_ >

 

 **bigemo** : Where are all of you? I don’t see you

 **ckent** : Actually, I’m not coming

 **timbo** : seriously? after all that earlier? kon, who am i going to make fun of the drunkest idiots with?

 **thebeast** : me!

 **bigemo** : Conner please come!!!

 **ckent** : I wanted to at first but ehhh

 **thebeast** : :(

 **timbo** : i see u gar. im coming over

 **bigemo** : Has anyone seen Bart or Cassie?

 **ckent** : Cass is usually the life of the party so she’s probs in the thick of things

 **bigemo** : You’re probably right

 **timbo** : update: gar is wearing a really embarrassing shirt

 **thebeast** : noooo i’m not it’s high fashion tim shut up

 **bigemo** : OH MY GOD

 **bigemo** : GUYS

 **bigemo** : GUYSSSS

 **timbo** : what????

 **bigemo** : I just spotted Cassie and she has her tongue down Rose’s throat

 **thebeast** : OMGGGGG

 **timbo** : well theres one way of relieving tension.....

 **bigemo** : Okay I have to know who made the first move. Cassie as soon as you’re sober we want details!!!

 **ckent** : Good for Cassie haha

 **thebeast** : and guys tim and i just found bart he’s talking to some guy i’ve never seen before and he is BLUSHING

 **bigemo** : Awee

 **ckent** : You know who I bet it is? The football guy

 **timbo** : kon ur right. his name’s jaime he’s really nice and i’m pretty sure bart melts whenever he’s around

 **bigemo** : That’s so cute

 **bigemo** : Lord I can’t find any of you and I don’t really like anyone else I’m going home

 **ckent** : Lol see Raven? You get to parties and they’re not that great

 **timbo** : idk id say bart and cassie are having a pretty good time

 **thebeast** : BEER PONG!!!! later my dudes

 **ckent** : That will end well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler than anything cause I have an idea of what I want to do next, I just needed to get there somehow lmao. anyway thank u for giving this dumb shitpost of a fic a chance! and if theres anyone you maybe want to see make an appearance, lmk


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang confesses things they did at the party, bart may or may not have a crush, and cassie is a really good friend

**timbo** : so um you guys i may have done a rlly stupid thing last night

**bigemo** : Uh oh.... what?

**demigoddess** : i feel you on that one timmy, making out with rose was not a great idea

**thebeast** : bad decisions is my middle name. my head is throbbing

**timbo** : guys can i just please

**demigoddess** : sorry pal go ahead

**ckent** : Yeah what happened man?

**timbo** : i made out with steph last night

**smallallen** : whoa WHAAAAT

**thebeast** : steph? like your ex gf steph?

**timbo** : yeah that’s the one

**ckent** : Oh.

**bigemo** : Damn, that was unexpected

**timbo** : yeah, i know. it was really late and we were both really drunk

**demigoddess** : oh my

**bigemo** : Have you talked about it?

**timbo** : no, i dont think theres anything to talk about

**thebeast** : was it good, at least?

**timbo** : i mean steph’s a good kisser, yeah....

**thebeast** : niiiice

 

< _ ckent left stop ganging up on tim _ >

 

**thebeast** : ummm.. okay. did i say something? why did conner just leave?

**smallallen** : u kno what guys, i think he’s just tired n stressed. im making him some tea

**bigemo** : Bart you’re such a good roommate

**timbo** : is conner going to be okay?

**demigoddess** : i hope so

**thebeast** : add him back?

**demigoddess** : not yet. give him some time

**timbo** : okay... bart let him know we’re thinking of him, yeah?

**smallallen** : u got it. insert finger guns here.

**bigemo** : So Cassie... you and Rose!!!

**demigoddess** : yeahhh. big mistake. things have been awkward around the dorm all day

**smallallen** : ouch

**demigoddess** : yeah. we passed each other earlier in the hall and i mumbled an incoherent sentence and shut myself in my room to study

**bigemo** : Oh... yikes. I feel for you

**demigoddess** : thanks bb

**timbo** : but hey maybe something good will come out of it

**demigoddess** : maybe.... but let’s move on to other matters... our lil bart has a crush

**smallallen** : do not

**demigoddess** : do too!

**timbo** : for the record bart, i approve. jaime is a cool guy

**thebeast** : when do the rest of us get to meet him

**smallallen** : never. cuz u guys love to embarrass me

**bigemo** : So is that confirmation you like him?

**smallallen** : he is cute but i dont think im in his league

**demigoddess** : um. incorrect. he’d be really lucky to have you

**timbo** : ^^

**bigemo** : ^^

**thebeast** : ^^

**smallallen** : thx guys :)

 

< _ demigoddess to ckent at 2:18 pm _ >

 

**demigoddess** : conner, you okay?

**ckent** : Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?

**demigoddess** : i’m not buying it. do you want to talk about it?

**ckent** : Cassie, drop it

**demigoddess** : it’s tim, isn’t it. you were upset he kissed stephanie

**ckent** : Why should I care that he kissed Stephanie

**demigoddess** : are you really going to make me spell it out?

**ckent** : No

**demigoddess** : conner i’m so so sorry. i know what it’s like to have a big crush on someone and not have it work out. i also know its worse in love with the person

**ckent** : Dammit, Cassie. Why do you have to know fucking everything?

**demigoddess** : it’s a gift

**demigoddess** : are you okay :(

**ckent** : It’s fine, I guess. I’ll be alright

**demigoddess** : i love you so much kon

**ckent** : Love you too, Mom

**demigoddess** : never call me that, ever again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add angst bc whats a fic withought angst right :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bart scores a date, the rest of his friends tease him, and Jaime makes an appearance

**smallallen** : HELP! SOS!

**demigoddess** : what’s up buddy

**smallallen** : i was talking to jaime, we were just chatting and stuff

**smallallen** : and he asked me if

**bigemo** : If?

**timbo** : if?

**thebeast** : IF?

**smallallen** : if i would go on a date w him sometime

**demigoddess** : o h my god! bart! thats fantastic!

**smallallen** : it was

**smallallen** : until

**bigemo** : Uh oh....

**smallallen** : i was so excited nd as we were going our separate ways i yelled out NICE ASS

**thebeast** : omg... pls tell me that isn’t a joke

**smallallen** : i wish it was

**timbo** : BART

**bigemo** : LMFAOOOOO

**demigoddess** : IM SITTING HERE CACKLING

**bigemo** : I didn’t even know you knew the word ass

**smallallen** : ITS NOT FUNNY

**timbo** : wait. this isnt right guys

**smallallen** : thank u

**timbo** : conner needs to be here for this

 

< _ timbo added ckent to stop ganging up on tim _ >

 

**thebeast** : conner you missed it. bart had a really good pickup line

**ckent** : Is it the ass thing? Yeah not to brag but Bart tells me everything before any of you ever hear it :)

**bigemo** : Damn. Well thats just cause youre the roommate

**ckent** : No, it’s because I’m the favourite

**demigoddess** : excuse me? IM bart’s favourite

**smallallen** : right now none of u r my favourite bc ur all just laughing :(

**demigoddess** : ok ok we’re sorry. well are you positive he heard you?

**smallallen** : he turned around and stared at me. n then i ran. pls someone tell me why i did this

**timbo** : you panicked after getting a date. it’s understandable

**smallallen** : i can never flirt

**bigemo** : I hate to break it to you but that... wasn’t flirting

**thebeast** : definitely not

**smallallen** : i kno :( im embarrassed

**timbo** : jaime has a good sense of humour bud he probably just thought it was funny

**smallallen** : idk.. what if he backs out on our date now

**ckent** : He wouldn’t do that

**demigoddess** : kon’s right.

**thebeast** : did u talk to him again today?

**smallallen** : 2 embarrassed

**bigemo** : Just laugh about it. Say something like “I can’t believe what I said earlier” and I’m sure he’ll laugh too

**demigoddess** : whatever happens if he backs out on you (he won’t) you know you’ll have a group of loyal buddies right here to fight him

**timbo** : she’s correct

**thebeast** : yup!

**bigemo** : Absolutely

 

< _ ckent changed the groupchat name to Bart Protection Squad _ >

 

**smallallen** : i rly do luv u guys

**demigoddess** : i love you the most

**ckent** : No i do

**thebeast** : nope i do

**timbo** : youre all wrong I DO

**bigemo** : Wrong again, its me

**smallallen** : :D :D

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

< _ smallallen to reyes08 at 8:07 pm _ >

 

**smallallen** : so hey... im rly excited for our date

**reyes08** : me too!

**smallallen** : also im srry 4 what i said earlier

**reyes08** : about my ass?

**smallallen** : uh. ya that

**reyes08** : you kidding? it was great

**smallallen** : u sure?

**reyes08** : of course. I always appreciate a compliment!

**reyes08** : tho if i’m being honest im surprised you actually said ass

**smallallen** : ha.... my friend raven said something like that 2. is it so weird?

**reyes08** : well ur just so kind and nice i didnt kno you knew bad words ;)

**bart** : :o thank u?

**reyes08** : are u blushing right now?

**smallallen** : no

**reyes08** : that’s too bad. ur cute when u blush

**smallallen** : ... then maybe a little

**reyes08** : good :) see you tonight. cant wait

**smallallen** : me either :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this probs seems all over the place but I promise I have an idea of where its going lmao don't drop me just yet :)) also, Jaime's username is his football jersey number in case anyone was wondering


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cassie is pining, and tim is a little shit

**demigoddess** : you guys i can’t stop thinking about mystery girl

 **timbo** : mystery girl??

 **demigoddess** : the girl from the club

 **thebeast** : ah yes the one u spotted from across the room and ur eyes met like a fricken nicholas sparks novel

 **demigoddess** : yeah she keeps popping up in my mind i cant get her out. im suffering guys

 **bigemo** : That’s so cute! But didn't you ever get her name?

 **demigoddess** : nah we danced and flirted but that was kinda it. regretting not getting her number now

 **ckent** : Gar how do you know about Nicholas Sparks?

 **timbo** : gar..... do u secretly read cheesy romance novels

 **thebeast** : hahaha this isn't about me this is about cassie and the cute girl

 **smallallen** : new plan! find mystery girl 4 cassie

 **thebeast** : aye aye!

 **timbo** : we will search high and low

 **ckent** : We won’t rest until true love has been found

 **bigemo** : Cassie and Mystery Girl, that has a good ring to it

 **demigoddess** : guys

 **timbo** : in all seriousness, cassie, ask around. im sure someone at that club knows who she is

 **thebeast** : tim has some solid logic

 **timbo** : maybe ask steph, she knows everyone

 **bigemo** : Are you and Steph still close?

 **timbo** : i guess so. i mean we’re good friends

 **thebeast** : i smell unresolved tension

 **thebeast** : will u get back together?

 **ckent** : ....

 **smallallen** : garfield knock it off man

 **thebeast** : whoa sorry dude what did i say?

 **demigoddess** : let’s just change the subject. guys mystery girl has beautiful eyes and smile and hair and the cutest laugh and

 **bigemo** : You’re in sooo deep how cute

 **demigoddess** : stop i so am! i’m a gay mess!

 **timbo** : cassie, gay disaster

 **thebeast** : nice title

 **smallallen** : im rly rooting 4 u guys!

 **timbo** : speaking of cute.... bart how’s jaime?

 **smallallen** : he makes me rlly happy :)

 **demigoddess** : AWWW BART :’)) i’m so happy for u

 **bigemo** : Ditto!

 **thebeast** : [victoria justice voice] i think we are ALL happy for bart

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

< _timbo to ckent at 3:23 pm_ >

 

 **timbo** : hey kon u ok?

 **ckent** : Why wouldn’t I be?

 **timbo** : idk u kind of disappeared after we mentioned steph

 **ckent** : Oh

 **timbo** : is everything okay? did i do something?

 **ckent** : No, seriously it’s fine. Don’t worry about me

 **timbo** : are you sure. im your best friend, you can tell me anything you know

 **ckent** : Yeah I know.

 **timbo** : you know, i dont have feelings for stephanie anymore. i care about her cause she’s my friend but im not in love with her anymore

 **ckent** : Really?

 **timbo** : yeah, really

 **ckent** : That’s cool then, that you still care for her I mean. You’re a good guy

 **timbo** : duh

 **timbo** : kidding. and hey conner?

 **ckent** : Yeah?

 **timbo** : i kinda have feelings for someone else now anyway

 **ckent** : Really? Who?

 **timbo** : cant tell you. id have to kill you. mwahahaha

 **ckent** : Tell me!!!!

 **timbo** : guess

 **ckent** : Um, Cassie

 **timbo** : HAAAAA as if. i know ur joking but thats ridiculous. she’s basically my sister

 **ckent** : Okay, my next guess is Garfield

 **timbo** : wrong again ur a terrible guesser

 **ckent** : Just tell!

 **timbo** : oops dick is calling me, time for dinner. bye :)

 **ckent** : Tim don’t you dare leave without telling me

 **timbo** : good day kon

 **ckent** : YOU LITTLE

 **timbo** : i said GOOD DAY

 **ckent** : Just so you know when you come back I’m going to kill you

 **timbo** : :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello timkon
> 
> full disclosure // I had to edit this bc I realize I had some plot holes lol it had been a while since I wrote so I completely forgot part of my plot that's MY BAD. fixed it tho


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conner is a little bit of a matchmaker and garfield gets teased mercilessly

**ckent** : CASSIE.

 **demigoddess** : CONNER.

 **ckent** : So you aren’t going to believe this

 **ckent** : But

 **ckent** : You remember Mystery Girl?

 **demigoddess** : um yes of course. go on

 **ckent** : I know who she is :)

 **bigemo** : Who?!

 **beastie** : ya who!!!

 **demigoddess** : conner. tell me immediately so i can make a move and we can fall in love

 **ckent** : She’s my cousin! Her name is Kara

 **demigoddess** : wait seriously?? your cousin?

 **timbo** : how did u find this out kon?

 **ckent** : That’s the funny part. She’s been talking to me about our Cassie! Except she didn’t tell me about it until this morning. She called her “Club Girl With the Gorgeous Eyes” and I pieced the puzzle together

 **demigoddess** : oh my god!!! KON!!!!

 **smallallen** : yayyy happy day! :D

 **timbo** : it was kara this whole time?! i know her! she’s a good friend of stephanie’s, i met her a couple times.  shes super nice, i think shed be good for you cassie

 **ckent** : Absolutely and she definitely likes you too. But you didn’t hear it from me

 **demigoddess** : oh my god. this is the best day. CONNER I LOVE YOU

 **ckent** : Would you love me even more if I gave you her number?

 **demigoddess** : um. YES!!!!

 **bigemo** : This is some cheesy romance movie shit right here

 **demigoddess** : guys i’m so happy y’all have no idea

 **ckent** : Cassie I’ll private msg you

 **demigoddess** : I LOVE YOU

 **ckent** : Love you

 **thebeast** : wow big day!

 **timbo** : yeah, almost nicholas sparks worthy, right gar?

 **thebeast** : WOULD YOU STOP WITH THAT ALREADY

 **smallallen** : its ok gar we kno u love sappy romance stories

 **thebeast** : do not start with me :(

 **demigoddess** : guys what should my opening line be?

 **timbo** : did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

 **ckent** : A classic

 **demigoddess** : absolutely not

 **bigemo** : Just be your cute self

 **thebeast** : ya cass ur usually ridiculously confident

 **demigoddess** : well yes but. this girl is REALLY hot

 **smallallen** : u got this cassie!!! we all believe in u

 **timbo** : seconded!

 **bigemo** : Go get your girl!

 **demigoddess** : okay you’re right i got this! bbl!

 **timbo** : conner. you’re like cupid or something

 **thebeast** : yeah look at our little conner, all grown up and into the matchmaker business. sniff sniff they grow up so fast

 **ckent** : Hey. Hey Garfield. Read any good Nicholas Sparks novels lately?

 **timbo** : lmao yeah gar. any good tearjerkers you recommend?

 **thebeast** : i will block. every single one of you.

 **bigemo** : Hey Gar, you prefer the Notebook? Or The Fault in Our Stars?

 **timbo** : that’s john green

 **bigemo** : My bad I don’t read any of them

 **thebeast** : which begs the question.... timmy how do you know john green?

 **smallallen** : OOOOOOH

 **timbo** : everyone knows who john green is dork

 **thebeast** : or do you like cheesy romance dramas too?

 **ckent** : Too?

 **bigemo** : TOO!

 **smallallen** : caught in the act!

 **timbo** : we KNEW it

 **thebeast** : i hate my life. and all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im usually set to update once a week, maybe twice if I have the time just as a heads up. also. karacassie is on its way


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tim attempts to be smooth, it doesn't work out, and cassie just wants her friends to get it together

< _timbo to demigoddess at 11:34 am_ >

 

 

**timbo** : i have a hypothetical question

**demigoddess** : shoot

**timbo** : lets say, hypothetically, i maybe wanted to ask someone out on a date

**demigoddess** : hmmm... mhmm.... and who, hypothetically, might this person be? ;)

**timbo** : its all made up cass

**demigoddess** : sure it is, but go on

**timbo** : what might one plan for said hypothetical date? so that it isnt you know.... lame

**demigoddess** : being original is good! no dinner and a movie for you?

**timbo** : i mean it seems boring

**demigoddess** : it is, my friend. you know what is more fun? thinking of something unique and suited to both of your likes

**timbo** : remembering of course, this is hypothetical

**demigoddess** : right. of course ;)

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

< _demigoddess changed the group name to cassie’s hoes at 4:47 pm_ >

 

**thebeast** : we’re your hoes again?

**demigoddess** : correct

**ckent** : Were we ever not?

**demigoddess** : nope!

**smallallen** : :OO

**demigoddess** : guys are any of you going to the valentines party?

**bigemo** : Theres. There’s a Valentines party?

**thebeast** : it’s at vic’s!! i’m going!

**demigoddess** : i’m going.... and bringing kara :)

**bigemo** : Okay, now I have to go just to meet Kara

**smallallen** : jaime said he would go w me!

**demigoddess** : ugh you guys are so cute

**timbo** : will there be beer?

**demigoddess** : as far as i know

**timbo** : then count me in

**ckent** : So we are allowed to bring dates?

**demigoddess** : uh... yeah ….

**thebeast** : you mean youre taking someone outside of the group conner?

**ckent** : Whats that supposed to mean?

**thebeast** : nothing, forget it

**bigemo** : Who were you thinking of taking?

**ckent** : This guy from bio. He’s been flirting a lot with me lately and I guess there’s nothing going on with me so I’ll just ask him to go with me

**smallallen** : oh, cool...

**timbo** : ah

**timbo** : well im going to help dick with dinner, later guys

**bigemo** : See ya Tim

**demigoddess** : :( talk later ok?

**thebeast** : well that could not have gone more awkwardly

**ckent** : What?

**thebeast** : are you really that oblivious?

**demigoddess** : gar, drop it

**bigemo** : Damn I shouldn’t have said anything

**demigoddess** : its cool, raven. not your fault

**smallallen** : well, i should probably study

**ckent** : Don’t get what everyone’s so weird about lol

**demigoddess** : forget it, its nothing

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

< _demigoddess to smallallen at 6:02 pm_ >

  
**demigoddess** : oh. my. god.

**smallallen** : wat?

**demigoddess** : conner!! and tim!! they are impossible!

**smallallen** : oh ya, i kno

**demigoddess** : today was so awkward

**smallallen** : very much so :(

**demigoddess** : could practically smell the tension over the phone

**smallallen** : ya... not fun

**demigoddess** : ridiculous

**smallallen** : not totally. ive lived with conner for a while now so i know what hes been going through. tims his best friend and hes worried he will ruin things if they ya know. take things to the next level

**demigoddess** : i guess that makes sense. it’s just so frustrating you know? they clearly both want to be together but keep pulling dumb shit

**smallallen** : for what its worth, bio guy isnt really kons type. it wont last

**demigoddess** : i just want them to be HAPPY and TOGETHER like they clearly want god i love those losers

**smallallen** : ya, me too. these things have a way of working themselves out tho

**demigoddess** : bart allen, you’re very wise

**smallallen** : i kno :D i try!

**demigoddess** : humble too

**smallallen** : thats me :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its taken me so long to update, I kinda forgot about this lol. but im gonna be better at updating from now on. anyway, what would life be without a little timkon angst right? also, kara will be popping up in the group in the next chapter so stay tuned for cute ass karacassie


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cassie decides to add kara to the groupchat and ends up regretting it

**demigoddess** : guys PLEASE don’t freak out or be weird or anything but i’m adding kara to this chat

**thebeast** : THE kara?!

**bigemo** : Consider me intrigued

**demigoddess** : PLEASE DON’T EMBARRASS ME I’M BEGGING YOU

**timbo** : >:)

**demigoddess** : tim i will break your kneecaps, and you know i can, scrawny little twig boy

**ckent** : Hey, my twig boy can defend himself

**smallallen** : ya, twig boy, we got ur back

 

< _thebeast changed the groupchat name to twig boy stans_ >

 

**timbo** : i love my fans :)

**demigoddess** : PLEASE behave

**bigemo** : Cassie, it’s going to be fine I swear

**ckent** : Honestly, Kara’s already heard horror stories about the group

**demigoddess** : oh, wonderful!

**smallallen** : just add her already! we r dying here

 

< _demigoddess added supergay to the chat_ >

 

**supergay** : Hey everyone, I’m Kara! :) :)

**bigemo** : Hi Kara! We’ve heard a lot about you

**thebeast** : heyyyyy

**smallallen** : nice to (kind of) meet u :D

**supergay** : I’ve heard so much about y’all too!

**ckent** : Long time no see, Kara

**supergay** : Oh I know, what’s it been, two days since Clark’s giant family dinner? Missed you, cuz

**timb** **o** : so kara, do you know everyone here?

**supergay** : A couple of you, but introductions would be nice!

**thebeast** : no fear, i’m garfield, the cool one. raven is the Emo. obviously you know conner is the dork, and tim’s even dorkier. like its kind of embarrassing how dorky he is. and bart is the one who uses ten thousand emojis

**timbo** : nice summary, asshole

**demigoddess** : guys

**thebeast** : so kara, wanna hear some embarrassing cassie stories?

**demigoddess** : MOVING ON

**smallallen** : there rlly aren’t that many cuz cassie is basically perfect

**demigoddess** : thank you bart

**ckent** : But this one time we were at a street fair

**demigoddess** : conner NO

**bigemo** : OH NO

**thebeast** : uh oh

**demigoddess** : conner if you tell this story i will honest to god wrench your arm from its socket

**supergay** : As much as I love a good embarrassing story, I’d never want to embarrass Cassie

**smallallen** : AWWW

**bigemo** : That’s so sweet. Garfield, take notes

**thebeast** : noted. where did tim go?

**timbo** : sorry guys im falling asleep

**ckent** : Hi Falling Asleep, I’m Conner

**timbo** : that was truly terrible, i’m going to have to block you now

**ckent** : You’d never >:)

**timbo** : try me, bitch

**demigoddess** : oh my god. kara i’m so sorry i added you into this mess

**supergay** : I mean.... I have a few embarrassing stories about Conner I could share

**timbo** : YES PLEASE

**smallallen** : PLS

**thebeast** : i will literally pay u ten million dollars for these stories

**ckent** : WRONG I will block Kara out

**demigoddess** : uhh no you will not cause i’m the admin and i say nO

**bigemo** : Cassie protecting her girl, how cute

**supergay** : I’m her girl? :)

**demigoddess** : absolutely you are, i’d save you in the zombie apocalypse

**supergay** : Um not if I save you first

**smallallen** : AWW U GUYS

**bigemo** : Cuteness overload, I’m Dying

**timbo** : that’s pretty cheesy but u two are cute i guess

**demigoddess** : all of you please.... i asked you to do ONE thing

**supergay** : I don’t know, I think I like you all :)

**smallallen** : we like u too!

**ckent** : See, Cass? We’re not so bad

**thebeast** : just wait till kara meets the rest of us in person

**demigoddess** : oh god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karacassie has Arrived. and they're going to be cute and soft because i make the rules


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tim needs a date to dick’s wedding and he may not have to look too far for the right one

**timbo** : hey losers

 **thebeast** : hey butthead

 **timbo** : nice one gar

 **timbo** : anyway. so. i still need a date for saturday. fml

 **supergay** : Date?

 **demigoddess** : his brother is getting married then

 **ckent** : To Mia’s brother!

 **supergay** : Oh cute!

 **timbo** : not so cute when i still need a date

 **bigemo** : But. Why not just go stag?

 **timbo** : cause it’s my brother’s wedding and that would be lame of me

 **demigoddess** : if all else fails, i’ll go as your date. moral support? i know her

 **timbo** : ur the best cassie i mean it

 **demigoddess** : obviously

 **timbo** : but that wont be necessary. i’ll find someone... maybe

 **smallallen** : u got this buddy :D

 **thebeast** : im sure it wont be too hard to think of someone.... wink wink

 **bigemo** : Gar....

 **thebeast** : what?

 **bigemo** : Please.

 **supergay** : Sorry, I know I’m new to all this. But what about Steph? You guys are still on good terms right? I’m sure she’d say yes if you asked her

 **timbo** : a good suggestion but she’s already going with cass cain

 **ckent** : Oh hey good for her!

 **demigoddess** : meaning?

 **ckent** : Just that it’s good she found a date?

 **thebeast** : if u say so ;)

 

 

_____________________________________________

 

 

_< timbo to ckent at 12:34 pm>_

**timbo** : hey kon

 **ckent** : What’s up

 **timbo** : maybe this is a weird question, idk, but....

 **ckent** : But?

 **timbo** : but

 **ckent** : Butt

 **timbo** : cute

 **ckent** : Sorry, continue

 **timbo** : wouldnt you maybe want to... come to dick’s wedding as my plus one

 **ckent** : Like a date?

 **timbo** : doesn’t have to be a date if that makes it weird, i just need someone there

 **ckent** : Well, yeah. I’ll be there obviously :)

 **timbo** : really? you mean it?

 **ckent** : Of course! What are friends for right?

 **timbo** : yeah.... thanks kon, it means a lot

 **ckent** : How nice do I need to dress?

 **timbo** : well, it’s a wedding so.....

 **ckent** : So a button down plaid shirt and a straw hat?

 **timbo** : KON, PLEASE,

 **ckent** : I’m KIDDING

 **timbo** : i hope so. i mean, i know you’re from yeehaw country and all, but just no

 **ckent** : Yeehaw country? Ok, just for that I’m definitely wearing “yeehaw clothes”

 **timbo** : do and die

 **ckent** : That may just be the case. I’m kidding. I’ll come dressed so hot all the ladies will be drawn to me

 **timbo** : oh good, that was the hope

 **ckent** : I’ll be ready, I promise

 **timbo** : i know you will. thanks, kon. i can always count on you

 **ckent** : Always 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII!!! i’m so sorry. i realize it’s been forever since i updated. i got really busy the past couple months but i have spare time now. i’ll try to update more frequently! but as i’m sure y’all know, life gets in the way. so i’ll do my best! i appreciate y’all being patient though! here’s some long overdue timkon as a thank u gift :))


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang goes to dick and roy's wedding, gar lets a little drunk, and it doesn't quite end the way anyone thought it would

**thebeast** : i cant find any of yall

**smallallen** : that’s bcuz tim and kon r vips :D and cassie’s at the front

**supergay** : Actually Bart, Cassie saved you a spot by us

**thebeast** : but not me? huh. okay. i’ll pretend to not be heartbroken

**demigoddess** : oh shush gar, i could only get a couple seats. you’ll survive in the back

**smallallen** : u can take my seat if u want gar!

**thebeast** : lol its okay bart, you go ahead. im just being overdramatic

**demigoddess** : surprise surprise! (im messing w you) (i love you gar) (i never said that)

**thebeast** : aw cass i love you too

**thebeast** : so how long is this thing supposed to take anyway

**bigemo** : This thing? You mean the wedding?

**demigoddess** : the ceremony itself wont take long but the afterparty is the fun part, PAAARTY!!!! dancing, drinks, food, drinks, and did i

mention drinks?

**bigemo** : Say no more. I’m sold

**supergay** : Me too!

**smallallen** : i see kon! he looks spiffy :D

**thebeast** : spiffy?

**demigoddess** : ok ok guys, its starting. phones off

**bigemo** : Talk to you guys later. Let’s make sure we find each other at the reception

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

< _thebeast at 9:44 pm_ >

**thebeast** : guyzzzzzz

**thebeast** : guyss

**thebeast** : GUYSSZZ

**demigoddess** : whAT

**thebeast** : im drunk hehehe

**ckent** : We can tell

**thebeast** : ohhhh hey konnie! where did u come from

**ckent** : I’m literally standing five feet away from you

**thebeast** : o Cooolz

**ckent** : I’m going to lie him down on the couch in the lobby

**smallallen** : wow he just lifted gar like he weighed nothing

**demigoddess** : drunk before ten pm. thats impressive even for gar

 

______________________________________________________

 

< _demigoddess to smallallen at 12:31 am_ >

**demigoddess** : bart!! are you still awake? i know you left a while ago but this is important i have to talk to you

**smallallen** : yup im still up. whats up?

**demigoddess** : we may have a... situation

**smallallen** : uh oh. what

**demigoddess** : well kara and i wanted to stay late so we did and. we uh. saw tim and kon drunkenly making out

**smallallen** : OMG..... FINALLY

**demigoddess** : yeah... thats what i thought too

**smallallen** : so whats the problem?

**demigoddess** : well, a few minutes later in the hallway we heard them arguing. they were both super upset, saying a lot of stuff like “it was a mistake” and “youd never kiss me sober” and “why did you ask me to be your date” and then they stormed off

**smallallen** : oh no :(

**demigoddess** : it was bad, bart. im nervous what this means for them and for us as a group

**smallallen** : we cant take sides, that rlly wont end well

**demigoddess** : i know. ugh!!!!! this sucks so much. i thought they were finally ya know, both in THAT place.

**smallallen** : me too D: i could talk 2 kon when he gets home?

**demigoddess** : no, he probably needs space rn. just... dont mention i said anything, ok?

**smallallen** : ok... sigh. night, cass

**demigoddess** : night bro :(

___________________________________

 

< _timbo has left the chat_ >

< _ckent has left the chat_ >

**supergay** : Oh no :(

**bigemo** : Uh, did I miss something?

**thebeast** : o shit did we embarrass them that badly last night

**bigemo** : You did probably

**demigoddess** : no it’s not that. guys we have a problem........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellloooo friends. here's some angst nobody asked for bc I love angst. hopefully updates will be more frequent again, im going to try to do it weekly. don't sue me if I don't. thanks for hanging in there!


End file.
